historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
Act One Puzzle
This puzzle began in chapter two in the Clean Energy Center. Wind Turbine By having at least 3 out of 5 people pedal on the stationary bikes in the Clean Energy Center, enough power was generated to spin the fan in the weather zone. This in turn spun the sized down turbine. Once it was powered, a panel slid out of the base, and gave a riddle to the players. Space Dollars Drinks Using the riddle, players had to determine what drinks to order. On a hot day, three friends go to get coffee. H is wearing shorts. A is on his phone. X is mysterious. "You're so plain, A-san!" Says H as A orders. A shrugs. "I am a plain person, who does not like chocolate." "Your drink isn't healthy at all, H-chan," X reminds him. "I don't care," he responds. "I like my drink a dark brown," says X to the barista. "Please be careful with it." "I could never get the flavors you two got," says H. "But I have to be careful. My nut allergy could be a problem if I order wrong." "I dont think its unsual to get this temperature today," said A, and H laughed. X nodded. "I don't like Lattes," remarks X. A fourth friend couldn't make it, so they order him something unique. No one has the same flavor or type of drink. They want another round. Reorder their drinks. The solution was: H- Caramel - Frappe - Cold A - Vanilla - Black - Hot X - Chocolate - Cappuccino - Cold Fourth Friend - Hazelnut - Latte - Cool Ordering these drinks gave them snow cone syrup. Snow Cone Machine The syrup bottles from the previous puzzle had to be placed in indentations in the cart. This unlocked a cabinet with the schematic. Electronics Schematic The schematic from the snow cone machine must be used to build the circuit specified. While there is enough information in the shock hall that anyone can do this, players are unable to figure out what resistors, capacitor, and transistor to use to build said circuit. It has been recommended to complete the Floor 2 Puzzle before this one, as the reward from that will greatly help. Using the counting systems guide from the floor 2 puzzle, the component values were determined to be in base 20 and then decoded. This allowed players to build a piano-like circuit. Piano Circuit Song Playing Hot Cross Buns on the circuit let a key drop down in the Burning of Alexandria Exhibit, which unlocked the back room library. Backroom Library: PART ONE COMPLETE The back room library held a note reading: "To whom it may concern- Congratulations! I hope you enjoyed my little game. You have passed this first part of the test, and did splendid. Your reward for now is this room- I hope you enjoy it. I have stocked it with books I believe interested me, although I suppose they are not for everyone. This game isn't over, of course, but consider this a resting point. If things go as I planned- and they will!- soon enough you can continue."Category:Plot info Category:Puzzles